<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travelling Trio by Emerys_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380481">Time Travelling Trio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter'>Emerys_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle for Hogwarts was over and they'd won.  Harry had beaten Voldemort and restored peace to the magical world.  However, after realising that one of the key reasons he one was because of the Death Stick being with him, and knowing what a target it would make him if someone were to find out, Harry snapped the wand in half.  The second he threw the pieces of wand over the battlements of Hogwarts and massive explosion of light erupted and Harry knew no more.<br/>After the explosion somehow threw him back in time Harry is going to do things differently.  He wasn't naive anymore and would save his friends and family this time around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travelling Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter</p><p> </p><p>“Freak!”</p><p>Harry stood on the battlements with Ron and Hermione by his side and gazed around the remnants of Hogwarts.  The place that he’d considered home was in a sorry state, especially the courtyard, but they’d done it.  There had been losses and tragedies, the only consolation being was that they hadn’t lost their lives for nothing. </p><p>
  <em>Knock Knock</em>
</p><p>Harry frowned as the knocking persisted and a shrill voice echoed around his mind demanding his attention, but he pushed it aside and continued basking in the moment.  They’d finally destroyed Voldemort and with his best friends, or rather family, by his side he knew that they could piece together the world and finally they’d have peace.  This was the moment when he knew that it was finally over and the weight that hung on his shoulders had vanished.  He was free.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>“Get up!  <em>NOW!</em>” </p><p>Harry’s eyes flew open and he did a double take as he stared around in shock.  Gone was the majestic view over Hogwarts where his friends and comrades had claimed victory, in favour of a small and dank cupboard with dust littering every surface.  Despite his surprise Harry lifted his hand with practiced ease and turned on the small and pathetic lightbulb that was hanging directly above his head. </p><p>He was back with the Dursleys.  Somehow he was back with the Dursleys.  Harry couldn’t believe it.  The last thing he could remember was standing with Ron and Hermione and no matter how many pinches he inflicted upon himself he wasn’t waking up.</p><p>“BOY!”  The shrill voice bellowed along with an accompanying bang on the door that had Harry jumping.  “You’d better get out here or you’ll not eat for a week.”</p><p>Moving mostly on autopilot Harry got up and pushed open the door only to be barraged with Aunt Petunia’s dulcet tones as she belittled him and ordered him to make breakfast.</p><p>The next few days passed quickly as Harry found himself to be reliving his childhood.  At times Harry doubted that any of his life in the Wizarding World had actually happened and was just a dream created by a lonely kid.  However, when he was able to predict events around the Dursleys home with precision, and after testing the ramifications of using the ‘m word’, Harry was reassured. </p><p>Finally the day came when Harry would receive his first letter from Hogwarts and he wouldn’t let it play out the same.  He had thought about what he should do now that he’d been thrown back in time and had decided based on his heart and gut rather than his head.  He would change events to stop those he cared about from being hurt or killed; Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks and so many more won’t lose their lives this time around.  After all, Hermione’s warnings about those who meddled with time were based around never seeing your past self, she hadn’t mentioned the dangers of somehow reliving your past.</p><p>Harry stood nervously in the kitchen having just placed the Dursley’s breakfast on the table.  He tried not to shift his weight or look so nervous but he couldn’t wait.  He had a plan and in a matter of moments he’d be free from the Dursleys and back in the magical world where he belonged. </p><p>It was as Dudley was shovelling in his second helping of bacon and eggs from a platter on the table that Harry heard the arrival of the postman.  His heart stopped as he turned and stared from his place near the door of the kitchen at the pile of letters by the door.  He couldn't recall if the Hogwarts' owl delivered his letter after or before the postman, or he would've camped by the door and waited if possible, but working off the memory from when he was eleven he knew that he collected both the muggle and wizarding mail at his Uncle's demand.  </p><p>“Get the post, Dudley.”  Uncle Vernon suggested as he took a sip of his coffee and perused the newspaper.</p><p>“Make Harry get it.”  Dudley demanded after swallowing his food and placing more on his fork with the eager expression of a starving man.</p><p>“Boy, go and get…”  Uncle Vernon started only for Harry to cut in.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”  Harry dutifully replied before practically running from the kitchen and to the front door.</p><p>He quickly gathered up the letters and flicked threw them until he came across the final envelope.  His Hogwarts acceptance letter.  Harry ran his hand over the emerald writing in awe.  Knowing that he must not take too long or let his relatives see it Harry quickly stashed it in cupboard on his way back to the kitchen before handing his uncle the assortment of mail.</p><p>Harry half heard his Uncle declaring that Aunt Marge was unwell but most of his attention was on his plan.  He’d spent every spare moment thinking over what he’d do differently and he wasn’t going to waste it.  This time around things would be different.  Knowing that the Dursleys had plans for Dudley’s birthday, and that Mrs Figg would be too sick to babysit him, Harry waited for a lapse in the conversation before he struck. </p><p>“Uncle Vernon…Aunt Petunia…I know I’m a wizard and I know about Hogwarts.”</p><p>At his blunt and simple sentence a heavy silence rung out from the trio around the Dursley’s dining room table.  Petunia had paled so much she could’ve passed for a Hogwarts’ ghost, Vernon had swelled and was changing various angry colors and Dudley was looking confused between his two parents odd expressions.</p><p>He had been tempted to play along with Vernon destroying hundreds of Hogwarts' letters, traipsing around the country to avoid even more letters and then meeting Hagrid in a small hut but Harry didn’t want to wait any longer.  Harry couldn’t stand his pudgy uncle and his giraffe of an aunt but now that he had his Hogwarts letter, and the school supply list, he didn’t have to endure their horrid personalities anymore.</p><p>“H-how?”  Aunt Petunia stammered but Harry just ignored her.</p><p>“You don’t like me living here and I don’t want to be here.”  Harry admitted feeling great to finally say this to his relatives’ faces, despite currently being frozen in shock.  “So I suggest that we make a deal.  You agree to let me stay here for two weeks every year when I’m on holidays and in return I’ll make sure to avoid Privet Drive for the rest of the year and when I am here you won’t have to feed or even acknowledge me.”</p><p>Seeing his fuming Uncle start opening and closing his mouth like a fish, one of the most easily recognisable signs of a ‘Vernon tirade’, Harry quickly pressed his advantage.  “But if you prefer I can probably get a wizard or witch to come over and help straighten this out.  What time is good for you, Aunt Petunia?”</p><p>Rather than respond his aunt rose herself from her place at the table, her chalky expression firm and decisive, and pointed to the door.  “Get out.”</p><p>Seeing that as a verbal agreement to his terms Harry turned on his heel and strode out of the Dursley’s home only stopping to get his Hogwarts letter as he happily never looked back.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The last time Harry had gone to Diagon Alley via muggle trains was during his first year with Hagrid, but it certainly took longer than he remembered.  He wished that he could’ve called upon the Knight Bus, the wizarding world’s version of a bus service only massive and purple, to take him there but with no wizarding money he was forced to do things the muggle way.</p><p>Finally, Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around ten o’clock and couldn’t contain the grin on his face as he pushed the door and entered the historic pub.  Being early in the morning Harry was grateful that the waystation wasn’t very busy and confidentially headed through the pub with his eyes down, eager not to be recognised as The Boy Who Lived, and headed out into the courtyard outside.</p><p>Again feeling the loss of his magical items Harry waited patiently for someone to arrive and open the doorway to Diagon Alley.  After about ten minutes of waiting Harry was relieved when the portal finally opened from the other side, revealing his saviour as a frail looking elderly witch in a plain magenta robe.  Harry waited for her to hobble past with her arms filled with purchases before setting out into the shopping alley with a spring in his step.</p><p>‘<em>Welcome back, Harry.’  </em>He thought to himself gleefully.</p><p>Eager to stick to his plan as much as possible Harry headed for Gringotts.</p><p>As he strolled down the bustling shopping district, alive with hordes of various sized and colorful shoppers, Harry smiled contented at the peace around him.  The last time he’d seen Diagon Alley it was practically a warzone with shops destroyed or boarded up, dangerous criminals roaming about and even a few unfortunate bodies lying still on the cobbled street.  Catching himself Harry shook his head and banished the thoughts from his mind.  This time will be different.</p><p>With a determined gait Harry strode through the crowds that had descended upon Diagon Alley until he reached a tall, slightly lopsided, white marble building.  Just like Harry recalled from his first time to Diagon Alley with Hagrid there were two sinister looking goblins guarding the massive double doors to Gringotts, each with an imposing air and a formidable weapon in their hands.</p><p>Harry gave the guards both a small bow before swiftly heading into the bank.  As he expected there was no difference in the bank itself with the main chamber comprised of a series of tellers lined up against the wall and large chandeliers hanging over head with more cobwebs than Aragog’s home in the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>With most of the tellers occupied Harry walked up to the last free goblin on the far right.  The goblin in front of him didn’t bother acknowledging him and continued to scribble away on his ledger with a massive quill.  Assuming that the goblin had seen him and would look up eventually Harry took the time to look around the bank.</p><p>Lined up and evenly spaced around the outside of the room were goblins adorned in leather armor and lethal looking weaponry.  Harry couldn’t really remember if they were there when he came with Hagrid, although he supposed they were, but the half-giant’s warnings about the dangers of angering a goblin made more sense now; the guard just behind his teller had a scimitar strapped to his waist and was clearly of goblin design but Harry could practically feel the dangerous magic coating the weapon and it made his stomach churn.</p><p>“Yes?”  An irritated tenor voice called out snapping Harry’s attention back to the teller in front of him.</p><p>“Oh…sorry…umm…My name is Harry Potter and I’m here to withdraw some of my funds.”  Harry stuttered and feeling himself blush at the goblin’s scrutiny. </p><p>The goblin rose an incredibly hairy eyebrow but thankfully didn’t comment.  “Does, Mr Harry Potter, have his key?”</p><p>“Well…no.”  Harry admitted reluctantly.  “I think Professor Dumbledore has my key as I was living with my muggle relatives.”</p><p>This had been a flaw in his plan knowing that either Dumbledore or Hagrid had his key but had no proper way to contact them until he bought Hedwig.  Unfortunately, judging from the look in the teller’s eyes luck wasn’t on his side.</p><p>“I can’t help you, <em>Mr Harry Potter, </em>as without your key you have no right of access to any vault at Gringotts.  Nor can you prove that you are Mr Harry Potter.”  The goblin stated plainly as he picked up his quill again and turned back to his book.  “Good day.”</p><p>Hearing the clear dismissal from the teller Harry bit his lip as he quickly weighed his options and contemplated what he knew about the goblin nation.  He needed to do something or he’d have to return to the Dursleys; getting hold of his money was vital to his plans.  Goblins were magical beings who treasured gold as one would prize their own life or even a family member.   It was common knowledge that the Goblin Nation didn’t like wizards and hated the Ministry of Magic for their oppressive stance on their kind.  Goblins were powerful and considered pride and honor to be critical in all dealings; probably one of the reasons they disliked the corrupt Ministry.  Harry couldn’t help grinning to himself as a plan formulated in his mind.</p><p>“Very well.  If you can’t help me with my accounts then perhaps you can help me prevent a wrong.”</p><p>The scratching of the goblin’s quill immediately stopped and, with his head still tilted down, the goblin looked up at him suspiciously but Harry paid it no heed.  “A wrong, Mr Potter?”</p><p>Harry nodded in confirmation.  “Someone is going to break into Gringotts.”</p><p>Immediately the goblin placed his quill down on his ledger and snapped his fingers.  Within seconds three goblin guards surrounded Harry with their hands on their weapons but thankfully hadn’t drawn them yet.  Harry’s heart began to race as doubts and panic flooded his system.</p><p>“Wizard, these goblins will now escort you to Master Ragnarok to deal with your concerns.”  The goblin stated plainly but instead of looking at Harry the teller’s beady eyes were looking between the guards.</p><p>Trying to comfort himself with assumptions that they were just taking precautions and that they won’t attack an unarmed kid, Harry found himself steered out of the main chamber through the left passageway he hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>The passageway was wide but Harry doubted tall enough to accommodate an adult human but was made of polished stone that seemed to sparkle slightly in the light thrown from the torches on the walls.  The air grew fresher as the group followed the passage for multiple turns and down several flights of steps.  Each step Harry felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster until he was sure that even the Gringotts’ dragons, in chambers miles under his feet, could hear his growing panic.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, Harry found himself standing outside a massive iron door.  Harry stared at the door in surprise before a goblin next to him cleared his throat.</p><p>“Get inside, Wizard.”</p><p>At the order the doors swiftly swung open to reveal an office.  However, it was unlike any office Harry had ever been in and it left him gaping in wonder and surprise.  The chamber was probably big enough that it could fit the Hogwarts’ Great Hall and was impressive enough to stun even the most obnoxious wizard.</p><p>On the back wall of the office was a waterfall the length of the room that sent soothing sounds of water echoing around the massive anti-chamber.  In the dead centre was a golden desk that shone brightly making Harry squint in an effort to see the intricate designs carved into its shape.  However, the most shocking were the piles and piles of gems surrounding the desk, almost giving the impression that the desk was being supported by rare gemstones rather than the ground itself. </p><p>Seeing that the high-backed chair behind the desk was turned the other way, and knowing that the Goblin guards wouldn’t have left him alone in such a room, Harry tore his eyes away from the mound of emeralds and waited for the owner of such a room to acknowledge him.</p><p>‘<em>Wonder if this is a common thing with Goblins…having to wait a while to be acknowledged by them.’  </em></p><p>“Greetings, Mr Harry Potter.” </p><p>Harry watched as the chair turned around to reveal a massive goblin.  While most of the goblin species seemed to be rather short, perhaps reaching his shoulder at his current height, this goblin looked to be easily double their size.  He wore massive gold and silver armor and even had a monocle on his left eye.</p><p>“Greetings, Master Ragnarok.” </p><p>The goblin smirked at his greeting and continued staring at him until Harry started to fidget.</p><p>“You were brought here, Mr Potter, because you informed Teller Bloodmaw that someone was going to break into Gringotts.”  The goblin said leaning forward in his seat to gaze down at Harry.  “Speak.”</p><p>At the bark-like order Harry started and when he didn’t immediately start speaking the goblin leader’s eyes narrowed before they rolled around in their sockets.</p><p>“How did you hear about the future break in?”  The goblin asked.</p><p>Seeing that the goblin had the patience of a pissed off Snape, Harry quickly started speaking.  “I…didn’t really hear about it, Master Goblin.  I just know about it.”</p><p>Harry didn’t really know about titles in the Goblin world but seeing the face of the goblin in question relax slightly at the term ‘Master’ he assumed he said something right.</p><p>Ragnarok hummed and Harry couldn’t help flinching at the unimpressed look on the goblin’s pale face.  “Just something you know…something you’ve seen?” </p><p>Again feeling rather tongue-tied Harry just nodded.  He wasn’t sure what it was but being in front of a being with more than enough wealth and power to kill him, and pay off anyone he needed to make it seem like Harry Potter never existed, was more than a little intimidating; something not helped by the fact that such a being was practically glaring down at him.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>Feeling very underprepared Harry quickly scanned his memory to recall when he had read about Quirrell’s attempted theft in the Daily Prophet during his first year.</p><p>“End of July.”</p><p>“Where will they attack?”</p><p><em>‘Shit.’</em>  Harry mentally swore before answering.  “Umm…not sure.”</p><p>Ragnarok frowned but pressed on.  “What do they want?”</p><p>“The Philosopher’s Stone in Vault 713.”</p><p>The Goblin leader’s eyes widened in surprise at his answer and swiftly slid off his chair.  Harry watched the goblin pace behind his desk, his eyes lost as his mind worked on Harry’s information. </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Unsure how he should answer without tipping his hand or changing the future too much, Harry faltered slightly which caught the Goblin’s eye.  Ragnarok stopped his pacing to stare Harry down as though expecting him to not answer.</p><p>Not seeing a way out Harry opted for the truth in the hopes that he might solve a few problems in one swoop; after all there was no one more ruthless than a pissed off goblin fighting a thief.</p><p>“The thief you’re after is Quirinus Quirrell.”  Harry answered.  “But if you’re asking who the mastermind is – it’s Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked out of Gringotts bank a short while later with a new vault key, a bag full of galleons and the goodwill of the Goblin Nation.  It had been a very tense experience, one Harry hoped to never repeat, but it had been very beneficial.  Gringotts would be able to protect its reputation and Harry got his money and his own key to his vault. </p><p>At first he’d thought of buying his robes first and getting his school supplies but after his run in with the goblins, Harry felt very vulnerable without his wand and headed to Ollivanders first.  Now that it was the middle of the day, having spent his entire morning dealing with the Goblins, the shops were even more packed giving Harry trouble as he pushed further down Diagon Alley to the ancient wandshop.</p><p>Practically throwing himself into the safety of Ollivander’s dusty shop Harry sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him.  Looking around Harry noted that just like everything else it was just as he remembered it six years ago when he first entered the shop for his first wand.  Rows and rows of wooden bookshelves lined the back of the room, each filled with carefully constructed wands, as the air itself seemed mostly comprised of an odd combination of magic and dust.</p><p>“Ah, Mr Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you here.”</p><p>Knowing that soft and slightly spooky voice anywhere Harry turned around and bid Ollivander a good afternoon.  It took a while but Harry eventually found his familiar wand and practically beamed down at the Holly wand as it sat warmly in his hand.</p><p>After paying and having to listen to Ollivander as he mentioned the shared wand cores, and subtly compared he and Voldemort, a sudden thought struck Harry.  Ron, his best friend, wouldn’t be able to get his own wand until their third year when the old wand he’d borrowed from his brother would be deemed unusable.  Despite never being much of a studier Harry knew that Ron had been hampered in his first two years as using another’s wand never gave the user satisfactory results. </p><p>Weighing his money bag in his hands Harry made his mind up and turned to Ollivander.  If the wizard was surprised by his request at another wand, even going to the extent of requesting a particular wand, he didn’t say anything.  Instead the wandmaker smiled and went into the back of the shop before returning with soft brown wand in his spindly fingers.</p><p>“Willow, 14”with a unicorn tail hair at its core.”  Ollivander said proudly staring at the wand in his hand as a parent would their child.  “Good for non-verbal magic.”</p><p>Harry instantly recognised the wand as the same one Ron had showed off at the start of their third year.  Knowing that the Weasleys weren’t very financially well off, and that Ron would need his own wand, Harry smiled and told Ollivander that he’d take it.  He just hoped that Ron would accept the wand and not reject it outright because Harry had bought it; despite not buying it as a form of charity, but rather a necessity, Ron might get uncomfortable as he tended to be sensitive to Harry's wealth. </p><p>“You do realise that another wand will never perform as well as one that’s paired properly to their wizard…don’t you, Mr Potter.”  Ollivander warned as Harry handed over enough money for both wands.  “And if you wish to use that wand you’ll need to register it with the Ministry of Magic I’m afraid.  Only aurors and high level Ministry personal are allowed two wands.”</p><p>“Oh…it’s not for me.”  Harry said not sure how much he should divulge.  “The wand is for a friend of mine…he’ll need it for Hogwarts.”</p><p>He wondered if this would be how his life and every interaction would be for now on.  Wondering just how much information he should give away and when to shut his mouth.  Harry could only mentally sigh as it sounded more work than trying to do one of Snape’s crazy essays during seeker practice with Wood.</p><p>Ollivander’s eyes flashed in excitement.  “You’ve seen it then.”</p><p>He did a double take at Ollivander’s words recalling Ragnarok’s mirroring statement from their discussion in Gringotts.  “I spose you could say that.”</p><p>Eager to get out of the shop and the smile on Ollivander’s face, Harry bid the kooky wizard farewell and left the wand shop.</p><p>Thankfully the rest of his shopping expedition went by without anything surprising.  He purchased his potion supplies, his school trunk, his books, writing materials and even managed to buy some casual clothes to replace Dudley’s second hand ones when he got his school robes.  All in all Harry was happy with his shopping and as the sun started setting in the sky, Harry turned his attention to his last purchase – Hedwig.</p><p>With his arms full of boxes and brown paper packaging, Harry carefully meandered his way to Eeylops Emporium in the heart of Diagon Alley.  He’d just reached the door when a familiar frizzy brown haired witch popped out of Ollivanders two shops down with three adults by her side.</p><p>Without thinking Harry blurted out the one word on his mind.  “Hermione!”                   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>